fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Magiczna noc Część 1
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to pierwsza część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Nowa szkoła G-Tech zostaje odbudowana! Szczęśliwi bohaterowie wracają do niej, jednak okazuje się, iż... za kilka dni ma być studniówka. Zoltan prosi Fineasza oraz całą klasę Ferba o przygotowanie wydarzenia. Tymczasem dział technologiczny G-Tech'u przeżywa swoje największe promocje oraz wdrożenie do sklepu najnowszego produktu, za którym zacznie szaleć cały świat. Z tego powodu Izabela staje w najdłuższej kolejce świata, podczas gdy Zoltan musi się zająć "kotkami" Moranici, która wyjeżdża na urlop, a Heinz zostaje zwolniony z posady nauczyciela. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Buford Van Stomm; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Zack Davenport; *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Misia i Ciasteczko; *Sprzedawczynie w sklepie; *Steven; *Cassidy; *Ludzie w kolejce; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Coltrane; *Selena DeViallano; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Summer Outside Scenariusz (Zoltan stoi przed ogromnym budynkiem zasłoniętym prześcieradłem. Przed mężczyzną stoi tłum uczniów. Zoltan łapie prześcieradło w dłoń i odkrywa je. Wszyscy przed sobą widzą wysoki ogromny wieżowiec o szklanych ścianach. Uczniowie biją brawo) Fineasz: Skąd pan wytrzasnął takie wielkie prześcieradło?! Zoltan: Wysłałem jakiegoś faceta do sklepu z prześcieradłami. Wychodził z niego przez tydzień. Buford: To miejsce jest świetne! Zoltan: I jest jeszcze jedna niespodzianka... nie jesteśmy w Miami, jesteśmy w Danville! (Wszyscy uczniowie patrzą sobie po twarzach ze zdziwieniem) Ferb: To jak to możliwe, że lecieliśmy tu trzy godziny samolotem? Zoltan: A bo w połowie drogi zawróciliśmy. Izabela: Fineasz, patrz, tam jest jakiś sklep! (Izabela wskazuje Fineaszowi jakiś sklep odzieżowy po drugiej stronie ulicy) Izabela: Pójdziemy tam? Fineasz: Jeżeli mają tam jakieś siedzenie, to mogę. Zoltan: O nie, nie ma wspierania konkurencji! G-Tech ma własną sieć sklepów odzieżowych! Izabela: Ale ja miałam na myśli G-Butik! Zoltan: A... to po oprowadzeniu możecie iść. A teraz zobaczymy, co jest w środku! Izabela (szeptem): Tak naprawdę mówiłam o sklepie obok. G-Tech ma ubrania brzydkie jak noc. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Magiczna noc Część 1. (Wszyscy uczniowie stoją w ogromnym pomieszczeniu z setkami drzwi. Na środku stoją dwie bardzo długie zaokrąglone kanapy oddalone od siebie o kilka metrów. W środku figury tworzonej przez te kanapy stoi metalowy stolik, a na nim bogato zdobiona waza. Nad stolikiem wiszą dwa duże płaskie telewizory zwrócone ekranem do kanap. Przy ścianach stoją różne regały z książkami) Zoltan: A to jest główne pomieszczenie będące zarazem biblioteką. A tamte drzwi prowadzą do waszych pokoi. I w tym roku to nie są windopokoje. Do sal lekcyjnych będziecie musieli przejść się sami. Fineasz: Co?! Zoltan: Żartuję. W pokojach macie windy wyglądające jak tuby. Przewiozą was piętro wyżej, gdzie znajdują się drzwi do wszystkich sal lekcyjnych w szkole. (Buford podchodzi do wazy i zaczyna ją obmacywać) Buford: Fajna waza. (Zoltan podchodzi do Buforda i odciąga go od niej) Zoltan: Zwariowałeś?! To antyczna waza ze starożytnego Rzymu! Kosztowała mnie kilkanaście milionów. Buford: A wygląda jakby wyrzeźbiła ją moja matka. (Buford podchodzi do reszty uczniów. Zoltan odwraca się do nich) Zoltan: A jako iż jest to nowa szkoła, to potrzeba odświeżyć kadrę nauczycielską. Heinz, pakuj manatki i heja! Dundersztyc: Słucham?! Zoltan: Jesteś fatalnym nauczycielem. Na dodatek dostałem list, że byłeś przez kilka dni w więzieniu za kradzież nieskończonotlenku błotasu. Dziwne, że dostałem taki list dopiero teraz. Dundersztyc: A żeby, cię Pep... Zoltanie George'u Davenporcie! (Wkurzony Dundersztyc wsiada do windy) Zoltan: Zaraz przydzielę wam wasze pokoje. Ale uwaga, w tej szkole są one trzyosobowe. Nie to, co tam. Zack: Ja chcę być z Bufordem! Zoltan: Przecież ty nawet się tu nie uczysz! Mieszkasz ze mną w wypasionej willi na wzgórzu miasta, w ogromnym zamku w Niemczech, na wyspie Riki Tiki Narko Tyki na Atlantyku, na... Fineasz: Rozumiemy, ma pan wiele domów! Zoltan: No i tutaj też sobie strzeliłem luksusowy apartament na najwyższym piętrze. Przejdźmy teraz do... (Z windy wysiada Moranica) Moranica: Zoltuś! Wyszedłeś ze szkoły bez pożegnania?! Zoltan: Jak ty się tutaj dostałaś?! Kazałem wszystkim ochroniarzom i komputerom sterującym tą szkołą cię nie wpuszczać! Moranica (poprawiając fryzurę): A, bo wiesz... nie mogli się mnie oprzeć. Zoltan: Ta, chyba dostali zawału na pani widok. Moranica: Nieważne, ja jadę na trzydniowy urlop i... Izabela: Pani na urlop? Przecież pani w pracy tylko siedzi w fotelu i zajada się orzeszkami karmelowymi ze śmietnika. Moranica: Postanowiłam, że za pieniądze, które obskubałam z Zoltusia wyjadę sobie na trzydniowy urlop i wrócę na waszą studniówkę. Fretka: Stud... cholera, przez ten cały wyścig z homunculus'ami zapomniałam o studniówce! Stefa, musimy szybko znaleźć jakieś ładne sukienki, znaleźć partnera i nauczyć się tańczyć! Zoltan: No właśnie, jak już jesteśmy przy studniówce - Fineasz, pomożesz klasie Ferba w przygotowywaniu sali na ten bal. Fineasz: Jakiej sali? Zoltan: Coś się wynajdzie, 30% pomieszczeń w tym G-Tech'u tutaj nie jest nawet zagospodarowanych, a w 10% z nich jeszcze nikt nie był. Moranica: Z czego ja do jednego nasrałam. Zoltan: Tiaaaa... chyba będziemy musieli wysadzić to piętro. Moranica: No dobra, Zoltuś, ja wyjeżdżam, pamiętaj, by karmić moje kotki. Zoltan: Pani kotki? Ile ich pani ma?! Moranica: Dwa. Misię i Ciasteczko. Zoltan: Ufff... może nie będzie tak strasznie. (Winda się otwiera, a tam dwa tygrysy) Zoltan: To mają być pani kotki?! RATUJCIE!!! (Wszyscy poza Moranicą uciekają. Jeden z tygrysów zaczyna ryczeć, po czym biegnie w stronę Zoltana. Przypadkiem potrąca stolik, który zaczyna huśtać się. Spada z niego waza, która po uderzeniu w podłogę rozbija się) Moranica: E, Misiek, spokój! (Tygrys zatrzymuje się. Ze smutkiem kładzie się pod nogami Moranici. Wszyscy wracają z ukryć) Moranica: Wybacz, Misia lubi gonić ludzi. A najbardziej to ich zjadać. (Godzinę później. Fineasz i Izabela wchodzą do wcześniej wspomnianego sklepu odzieżowego. Wita ich ładna dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi rozpuszczonymi włosami, wydłużoną twarzą i brązowymi oczami) Dziewczyna: Dzień dobry. W czymś pomóc, doradzić? Izabela: A tak przyszłam sobie pooglądać, co tutaj jest. Fineasz: Ja natomiast bym poprosił o jakąś pufę, by usiąść, bo pewnie zejdzie mi się z godzinę. (Dziewczyna zaczyna się chichotać, po czym wskazuje pufę pod ścianą. Ucieszony Fineasz podchodzi tam i siada na niej. Zaczyna grać na swoim G-Phone'ie) Izabela: Oo, jakie śliczne buty! Fineasz, spójrz! (Fineasz unosi wzrok znad ekranu telefonu i dostrzega Izabelę zakładającą różowe buty na obcasach) Izabela: Są idealne! Muszę je kupić! Fineasz: A to dziwne... kobieta na zakupach decyduje się kupić pierwszą lepszą parę butów. Dziewczyna: Kosztują 60$. Izabela: Drogo troszkę... (Izabela zaczyna grzebać po torebce) Izabela: No nie! Nie wzięłam portfela! Fineasz: A co ty tam wzięłaś? Izabela: A to, co w każdej dziewczęcej torebce się pomieści - telefon, perfumy, szminkę, okno, działkę sąsiada... Fineasz, przejdziesz się do mojego pokoju po portfel? Położyłam go na szafce przy łóżku wodnym. Fineasz: Macie łóżko wodne?! A my nie! Izabela: A nie, bo dziewczyna, taka Cassidy, z którą mieszkam, zsikała mi się na łóżko. Zgłosiłam to już Zoltanowi. (Fineasz wychodzi ze sklepu. Izabela zaczyna rozglądać się po sklepie. Po chwili zauważa czerwony naszyjnik w kształcie serca wiszący na szyi sprzedawczyni) Izabela: Ojej, jaki piękny naszyjnik! Gdzie pani taki kupiła? Dziewczyna: G-Tech sprzedaje. Izabela: Serio? Nie wierzę, że G-Tech sprzedaje coś ładnego. Oni mają teraz przecenę na pawie pióropusze! Dziewczyna (śmiejąc się): Nie, nie... to najnowszy produkt technologiczny. Ten naszyjnik świeci, gdy widzi się osobę, którą się kocha. Wszyscy oszaleli na tym punkcie i to kupują, zwłaszcza, że są teraz ogromne przeceny. Izabela: A ile kosztuje? Dziewczyna: Na szczęście nie dużo, tak gdzieś 2500$. Izabela: Ołłł... to trochę drogo. Przynajmniej będę miała prezent na trzymiesięcznicę. Dziewczyna: Ale jest jeden problem. Nie można go kupić przez Internet ani w żadnym innym budynku, jak ten naprzeciwko. Mnie się udało to zrobić przed tym, jak zaczęli to reklamować. Teraz musiałabyś się ustawić w tej kolejce. (Dziewczyna wskazuje ręką na kolejkę ciągnącą się chodnikami do budynku G-Tech'u) Izabela: Do TEJ kolejki?! Ja myślałam, że to kolejka do łazienki. Wiesz chyba, jak wyglądają G-Tech'owe łazienki. Dla uczniów szkoły Zoltana rozstawione są stoły do ping-ponga tak, że waląc dwójkę, można grać z mechaniczną ręką po drugiej stronie. Także ten... chyba będę miała prezent na ROCZNICĘ. Jak przyjdzie mój chłopak, to powiedz mu, żeby kupił te buty i zostawił je w moim pokoju. (Następny dzień w G-Tech'u. W pustym pomieszczeniu kilkanaście osób maluje podłogi, ściany i sufit, dzieląc pokój na białą i czarną część. Ferb stoi na drabinie) Ferb: Tak chyba będzie dobrze. (Ferbowi wypada pędzel. Upada pod nogami jakiegoś chłopaka) Ferb: Bradley, podaj mi ten pędzel! Chłopak: Mam na imię Steven! (Steven rzuca pędzel do góry. Trafia jednak w twarz Ferba) Steven/Chłopak: Sory. (Tymczasem w apartamencie Zoltana. Mężczyzna siedzi na kanapie przed basenem i przegląda coś w laptopie. Za oknami ma widok na całe miasto. Nagle ktoś do niego dzwoni. Zoltan odbiera) Zoltan: Dzień dobry, z tej strony Zoltan George Davenport, kierownik firmy G-Tech. Słucham? Po drugiej stronie: Dzień dobry. Chciałabym zgłosić, że nie działa mi G-TV 7. Zoltan: A próbowała pani go włączyć? (Chwila ciszy. Po chwili ktoś po drugiej stronie rozłącza się) Zoltan: Echhh... (Na kanapie siada tygrys) Zoltan: AAAA!!! Znaczy się... hej, tygrysku. Ty jesteś Ciasteczko, tak? (Zoltan zaczyna drapać tygrysa za uchem. Zwierzę kładzie się na nogach Zoltana) Zoltan: Oooo... jaki ty jesteś uroczy. (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana. Mężczyzna odbiera) Po drugiej stronie: Panie Zoltan, potrzebujemy pana w dziale ogrodniczym. Zoltan: To my mamy dział ogrodniczy? Znaczy się... jasne, zaraz będę. (Zoltan próbuje się podnieść, ale przez tygrysa nie jest w stanie wstać) Zoltan: Yyyych... dziwne, że Moranica nie przerobiła was jeszcze na jakieś płaszcze czy coś. Zastanawia mnie, czemu nie dała mi do opieki swojego Sznebuldoga. (Tymczasem w tym samym sklepie odzieżowym, co poprzednio. Fretka i Stefa wchodzą do niego. Wita ich inna sprzedawczyni, jaką jest kobieta z długimi prostymi brązowymi włosami, owalną twarzą i piwnymi oczami) Kobieta: Dzień dobry. Coś doradzić? Fretka: Szukamy jakiś dobrych sukienek na studniówkę. Kobieta: Mamy takich dużo. Jakieś konkretne kolory? Fretka: Motywem przewodnim balu jest "Czerń i biel". Ja bym poprosiła o coś białego. Stefa: Ja natomiast czarnego. Kobieta: Okej, zaraz coś przyniosę. (Kobieta rusza w stronę sukienek i zaczyna je przeglądać) Fretka: Z kim będziesz szła na studniówkę? Stefa: Jeszcze nie wiem. Fretka: Ja idę z Jeremiaszem, więc skoro ja z kimś idę, to ty też musisz. Stefa: Ale z kim niby? Nie znam za bar... Fretka: Z Coltrane'm! Stefa: Z kim? A, dobra, pamiętam. Nie widziałam go, odkąd dostałam się do Miami. Fretka: Zatem to dobra okazja, by nadrobić stracony czas! Jutro pójdziemy do niego. (Sprzedawczyni podchodzi z dwoma sukienkami) Kobieta: Takie znalazłam! Fretka: Są piękne! Stefa: Jakie śliczne! Kobieta: Przymierzalnia jest tam. (Kobieta wskazuje palcem na dwie zasłonki prowadzące do przymierzalni, które znajdują się obok kasy, przy której stoi młodsza sprzedawczyni. Fretka i Stefa biorą swoje sukienki i idą do przymierzalni. Kobieta staje obok kasy i zaczyna popijać kawę w filiżance. Do sklepu wchodzi dziewczyna z pokoju Izabeli, Cassidy, jasnoskóra osoba z długimi blond włosami i piwnymi oczami, ubrana w fioletową koszulkę i niebieski jeansy, zasłaniająca krocze znakiem "Stop") Cassidy: Macie majtki i spodnie? Sytuacja awaryjna! Kobieta: Tak. (W kolejce do G-Tech'u. Izabela wyczuwa zapach pieczonego mięsa. Dziewczyna odwraca się i zauważa faceta bez koszulki smażącego wieprzowinę na grillu) Izabela: Wziął pan ze sobą grilla do kolejki? Facet: Wolę nie umrzeć z głodu. Izabela: A podzieli się pan? Głodna jestem. Facet: Nie. (Izabela odwraca się. Zaczyna rozglądać się. Po chwili przykuca i zaczyna zajadać trawę) Facet: No nie, tylko nie weganka! (Izabela z buzią wypchaną trawą odwraca się do faceta. Wstaje i całą trawę wypluwa na twarz mężczyzny, po czym zabiera mu z ręki mięso i je zjada) Izabela: Mniam! Facet: Ale wody mi nie zabierzesz! (Facet wyciąga zza siebie butelkę i szybko wypija wszystko) Izabela: Heh... (Izabela zabiera jakiemuś przechodniowi butelkę, wypija trochę wody, po czym oddaje. Przechodzień ucieka) Izabela: Ciesz się pan, że pana nie oplułam tą wodą. (Apartament Zoltana. Z windy wysiada jego właściciel. Zauważa całe mieszkanie zdemolowane, wszystkie rzeczy porozrzucane, rozszarpane meble, a w miejscu dawnej kanapy dwa śpiące tygrysy) Zoltan: Zatłukę tę Moranicę. (Tygrysy się budzą. Zoltan podchodzi do nich i zaczyna krzyczeć) Zoltan: Co to za zachowanie?! Nie wolno niszczyć! FE!!! (Tygrysy zaczynają warczeć na Zoltana) Zoltan (oszołomiony): Róbta, co chceta... (Tymczasem w sali przeznaczonej na studniówkę. Wszyscy wieszają dekoracje. Na salę wbiega przerażony Fineasz) Fineasz: Ferb! Ferb! (Ferb przyczepiający coś do ściany odwraca się w stronę brata) Ferb: Co? Fineasz: Słuchaj, wzięliśmy złe piętro! Ferb: Jak to?! Fineasz: Bo... tam, gdzie ma być pomieszczenie ze stołami i żarciem jest... jest kupa Moranici! (Ferb wymiotuje na podłogę) Fineasz: A co dziwniejsze, ona pachnie tulipanami. Ferb: Że co?! Fineasz: Chodź i powąchaj. Ferb: Nie mam zamiaru. Fineasz: Tak czy siak trzeba to posprzątać. Ferb: Albo wysadzić piętro. Fineasz: Chyba masz rację. Ale Zoltan nam nie pozwoli. Idź po łopatę, a ja załatwię kombinezony ochronne. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ta kupa spadła na twoje ciało. Nie wiemy nawet, jakie ma właściwości. (Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu głównym. Baljeet siedzi na kanapie i czyta książkę pt.: "Jak pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej osoby?". Buford ogląda mecz piłki nożnej w telewizji) Baljeet (czyta na głos): "Strata ukochanej osoby to ciężkie przeżycie. Gdy twoja żona okaże się szefową bionicznej dziewczyny z którą chce zabić cię i odebrać ci cały mająt..." Zaraz, zaraz, kto to napisał?! (Baljeet przewraca na stronę tytułową i zauważa zdjęcie smutnego Zoltana) Baljeet: I wszystko jasne. (Baljeet wyrzuca za siebie książkę, po czym kładzie się na kanapie i zaczyna płakać) Baljeet: Ile bym dał za to, żeby Summer żyła... (Z windy wysiada z rozszarpanymi ubraniami Zoltan) Baljeet (wracając do normalnej pozycji): Co się panu stało?! Zoltan: Robiłem sobie kanapkę z szynką, gdy nagle Ciasteczko mnie napadł... Buford: Gdybym nie wiedział o tych tygrysach Moranici, powiedziałbym, że jest pan wariatem. A w sumie to pan nim jest. (Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon) Zoltan: Halo? Po drugiej stronie: Hej, Zoltan, jak moje koteczki? Zoltan: Moranica? Yyyy... hej. One teraz smacznie śpią. (Nagle słychać z góry głośne warknięcie, a po chwili pisk Zack'a) Moranica: To dobrze. Wracam jutro popołudniu. Mam nawet dla ciebie prezent! Zoltan: Yyyy... okej. Pa. (Zoltan rozłącza się, po czym wrzuca telefon do śmietnika) Zoltan: Skąd ona wytrzasnęła mój numer?! (Z windy wysiada Zack z rozszarpanymi ubraniami. Zauważa swojego ojca z również rozszarpanymi ubraniami) Zack: O, tata! Też byłeś u tamtych stylistów modowych? Bo jakoś słabi są. Zoltan: To nie są styliści modowi... (Następny dzień. Poranek. Izabela śpiąca na trawie budzi się. Ludzie przed nią i za również śpią) Izabela: O kurde, ile jeszcze ta kolejka będzie się ciągnąć?! Ech... zjadłabym coś. (Popołudnie. W spółce zło. Heinz odkurza inator stojący na balkonie. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Heinz wyłącza odkurzacz i podchodzi do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Kto tam? Jak świadkowie Jehowy, to mnie nie ma. A nie, czuję zapach pizzy. Zapraszam. (Do środka wchodzi Pepe z czerwoną bejsbolówką i pudełkiem pizzy) Dundersztyc: Och, dostawca pizzy. Nawet nic nie zamawiałem. Ale fajny z ciebie dostawca. (Pepe zdejmuje bejsbolówkę) Dundersztyc: Zaraz, Dziobak Dostawca Pizzy? (Pepe zakłada swój kapelusz) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak Dostawca Pizzy? (Pepe wypuszcza pudełko z rąk) Dundersztyc (łapiąc się za głowę): Pepe Pan Dziobak!!! (Pepe przewraca oczami) Dundersztyc: Ta, wiem, w jednym odcinku była podobna scena. Ale wiesz, dawno ze sobą nie walczyliśmy. Postanowiłem to nadrobić. (Na Pepe spada klatka) Dundersztyc: I dzisiaj nie będę próbował przejąć władzy w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Dzisiaj to ja się zajmę tym G-Tech'em! (Pepe wytrzeszcza oczy z przerażenia) Dundersztyc: Zoltan myśli sobie, że może mnie zwolnić ot tak. Ale nie! Rozwalę mu ten cały budynek! Nieważne, że to trzeci dzień jego istnienia. A posłuży mi do tego Wysadź-Budynek-Gościa-Który-Cię-Zwolnił-Inator! (Pepe podnosi klatkę i rzuca nią w Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Ała, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe rzuca się z pięściami na naukowca) (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Baljeet siedzi na kanapie i ogląda zdjęcie jego i Summer. Nagle z windy wysiada Zoltan niosący jakieś pudło) Zoltan: Och, Baljeet, dobrze, że jesteś. Pomożesz mi. Zanieś to pudło do G-Butiku naprzeciwko naszego budynku. Baljeet: Muszę. Zoltan: Bo cię wywalę ze szkoły. Baljeet: Już lecę! (Baljeet chowa zdjęcie, po czym podchodzi do Zoltana i bierze od niego pudło. Idzie w stronę windy, jednak po chwili zatrzymuje się) Baljeet: To pudło za bardzo mi przypomina Summer! Zoltan: Niby dlaczego? Baljeet: Jest na nim napisane "Summer Collection". Zoltan: Nie marudź, tylko idź! (Baljeet wsiada do windy i jedzie w dół) Zoltan: Heh... jaką Summer? (Tymczasem przed jakimś domem na przedmieściach Danville. Fretka i Stefa stoją przy drzwiach wejściowych) Fretka: Zapukaj, śmiało. (Stefa puka do drzwi. Po chwili otwiera je Coltrane) Stefa: O, hej, Coltrane... dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Może chciałbyś ze mną pójść na studniówkę? Ktoś w środku: Nie zgadzaj się! Fretka: Znam ten głos... (Za Coltrane'm staje największy wróg Fretki) Fretka (patrząc na dziewczynę morderczym wzrokiem; zaciskając pięści): Selena... (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Heinz leży przy inatorze, a Pepe stoi na nim i bije go w twarz) Dundersztyc: Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Heinz wciska prawą ręką przycisk na inatorze. Wystrzeliwuje z niego promień, który leci w stronę G-Tech'u) Dundersztyc: Ha! Teraz nic nie zrobisz! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, na sali balowej. Fineasz montuje coś przy podium DJ-a. W pewnym momencie dzwoni do tego telefon. Fineasz odbiera) Fineasz: Halo? Hej, mamo. Linda po drugiej stronie: Fineasz, weź ze sobą brata. Znalazłam waszego ojca. (Tymczasem na ulicy przed G-Tech'em. Baljeet przechodzi przez nią, trzymając pudło. Zaczyna myśleć o Summer. Przez pomyłkę wchodzi do sklepu odzieżowego występującego już wcześniej) Baljeet: Dzień dobry. Kobieta (stojąca za kasą): O, pan z towarem. Mógłby pan go położyć na zapleczu, bo mam tu mały problem z paragonami? Baljeet: Dobrze. (Baljeet przechodzi przez drzwi za kasą. Wchodzi do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Idzie korytarzem w lewo. Po chwili dostrzega włącznik światła. Zapala go. Zauważa związaną Summer siedzącą w kącie pokoju) Baljeet (szczęśliwy): Summer!!! (Po chwili w głowę Baljeet'a uderza prostownicą do włosów młodsza sprzedawczyni. Chłopak nieprzytomny upada na podłogę) Dziewczyna: Haha... (Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu głównym G-Tech'u. Buford siedzi na kanapie i rozmawia z Zack'iem. Przez windę wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Już jestem! I mam wspaniałe wieści! Buford: Jakie? Złożyła pani wniosek o eutanazję? Moranica: Nieeee... ja zmieniłem płeć. (Bufordowi i Zack'owi opadają szczęki z wrażenia) Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. (Napisy końcowe) (Izabela stoi w kolejce ze smutną miną) Izabela: Ten uczuć, gdy nie masz dramatycznego momentu na zakończenie pierwszej części. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *